Rip Tides
by Ragemoon
Summary: Morris Morgan Black swims to Camp Half Blood for the summer. Things are not as they where. He has to take on his female form so that the campers will accept him easier. He chafes at this. Others prove to be name stubborn. What adventure awaits this new camper and his newly made friends? (OC driven story.)(M/M relationships as well as F/M relationships)


p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" align="center"span style="font-size: 11pt;"strongMorris Morgan Black's POV/strong/span/p  
>p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" p  
>p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" p  
>p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" p  
>p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"Swimming toward where Camp Half-Blood is located. I stop for a moment; to float in the water of the Atlantic ocean. Watching as a school of fish swim past me, I wonder what is going to greet me at this place I am going to. Will I be able to make friends? Lingering in the water; I gather my scattered, at the moment, courage. I do not want to be rejected, I fear that. I know it is possibility, because of long standing prejudices held amoung them all. I wonder if they can over come them? I have to hope that some of them can. span/p  
>p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" p  
>p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"Swimming forward, I recall my legs to me so I am able to walk onto the beach from the sea. My eyes scan around me. I see a path to where the camp must be beyond my sight. Stopping for a moment I whisk the water off myself with a wave of my hand. I scan around myself, there is no one on the beach but myself. Sitting for the moment I draw in a shaky breath. One of my crab friends joins me. Crabs are interesting creatures to have as friends. Not that I have many of those; I do not make friends easily. I look out at the ocean I was glad that I had made it. My Father Oceanus was not pleased about losing the war he was in. There were a few times I thought I was not going to make it here.span/p  
>p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" p  
>p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"Not that I think for a moment that they would believe me. He did not give me a free pass in the seas or any other water that could house monsters. I do not enjoy fighting off sea monsters every step of the way. I think he was sore at me because I disagreed with him about the two bastards that had murdered my sisters all those years ago. My half-brothers. I hate them. I have not found them yet but when I do they will pay for my sisters' deaths with their own. They of course do not think I can do it. I plan on proving them otherwise. They will get what is coming to them; for what they did, I just did not know when they would pay for what they did.span/p  
>p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" p  
>p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"Picking up my crab friend he bops my nose with his claw. I can hear voices behind me, turning I look to see a group of people walking toward me. They have not noticed me as of yet. I was glad of it this gave me a moment to observe them. I set my crab friend down onto the sand so he can escape into the ocean if he wishes it.span/p  
>p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" p  
>p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"Today I have chosen to be in my male form. It is my default form. Mum likes to tease me about it, it is the form I tend to revert back to when I get nervous or angry. I do not mind my female form; I do plan on using it from time to time. I will flip back and forth depending on the week. Having a male form enables me to avoid that time of the month. No PMS for me. Thank the gods for that.span/p  
>p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" p  
>p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"Mum, my thoughts go back to the woman who raised my sisters and I; I wish she could figure out a way for me to be safe in the water with Dad's vendetta going on at the moment. She told me she was working on it. With the amount of godly blood in our blood line I wonder how human we really are at this present juncture.span/p  
>p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" p  
>p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"Standing on the beach now with me are five guys and three girls. They look both older and younger then I currently at at fifteen years old. The pale young man in a leather jacket points to where I am sitting. They all walk over to me. They stop just far enough that if I was a foe they have a chance to bring their weapons to bare on me. This was not a fight I wanted to pick even with being able to bring the ocean to bare as part of my defense. They did outnumber me eight to one. Odds in their favor. Gazing at them, they all look at me in complete surprise. I do not know what to say to them. I for once am at a loss of words. I look down, and see the crab that had come to hang out with me was taking off quickly into the ocean's waves.span/p  
>p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" p  
>p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"The blonde girl speaks suddenly. "Who are you and why are you on our beach?"span/p  
>p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" p  
>p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;""span style="font-size: 11pt;"I am Morris Morgan Black. My Mum set me here for it is starting to get unsafe at home for me." My Irish accent colouring my words. "She sent me here from Ireland." Taking a deep breathe I am astonished at what blood stands before me. I wonder if they will tell me who's sons and daughters they are? Even though I can tell by scent who's blood runs though their veins.span/p  
>p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" p  
>p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;""span style="font-size: 11pt;"How did you get here?" The tall blonde young man asks me next. He adjusts his glasses. I get the feeling the glasses are new to him. He seems not used to having them on his face.span/p  
>p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" p  
>p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"Pointing at the ocean, "I swam here from Ireland been enroute for a while." I smooth down my red hair I know it is a nervous gesture. I am nervous. "Who are you all? I see I made it to the right place judging by the orange shirts."span/p  
>p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" p  
>p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"Most of their shirts read "Camp Half Blood" and where orange. Three of them had purple shirts with SPQR with a laurel leafs surrounding the letters. Those three must be Roman, why where there Romans in the Greek camp? Mum did tell me that Half-Blood was Greek. Now I feel a little confused.span/p  
>p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" p  
>p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"They all look a little embarrassed when I reminded them that they had my name, and I did not have theirs. They look at each other, and I could not read what they were deciding. I still did not want to be here. I was glad to have made it; getting here had not been easy at all.span/p  
>p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" p  
>p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"The tall blonde young man smiles at me. I spot a scar above his lip. "I am Jason Grace, son of Jupiter." He, I can tell, is used to leading others. He has all the earmarks for it. The way he carries himself; the attitude he gives off; the way he uses words; he gave the impression of a leader. He was not the only one over there that gave that impression. The dark haired green eyed boy gave that impression as well.span/p  
>p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" p  
>p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"The girl next to him with the choppy hair and feathers braided in it spoke up next. "I am Piper, daughter of Aphrodite." She winks at me. She did not look like your typical daughter of the Goddess of Love. She was dressed normally, and not like a sex bomb. This one was going to bare watching. She was unusual in the sense of her baring.span/p  
>p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" p  
>p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;""span style="font-size: 11pt;"I am Hazel, daughter of Pluto." The shorter dark curly haired darker skinned girl smiles over at me. She seems genuinely like she likes meeting new people. No matter how strange their appearance into their lives are. She had an air about her that made me think she was from another time. That was just odd.span/p  
>p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" p  
>p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;""span style="font-size: 11pt;"I am Annabeth, daughter of Athena." The huffy blonde introduces herself. So she be the smart minded one the one with book smarts. Awesome, I wonder what she has studied. I am sure I will not find out for there is an unfriendliness about her that was due I am sure to my appearance.span/p  
>p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" p  
>p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;""span style="font-size: 11pt;"I am Leo, son of Hephaestus." He was also darker of skin then the others. He looks like he has a permanent darker tan. His curly hair and expressive eyes with a ready smile he seemed unable to stand still for long periods of time. He was currently fidgeting in place as we were going though the introductions. span/p  
>p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" p  
>p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;""span style="font-size: 11pt;"I am Percy, son of Poseidon." He seemed the most wary of me. I understood that. My Dad and his dad were at war. I am sure that when it comes out is not going to make befriending him any easier. Some people tend to judge based on the way the parents interact with each other. I do not think that befriending him will be easy at all.span/p  
>p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" p  
>p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;""span style="font-size: 11pt;"I am Nico, son of Hades." Another one who does not feel as if he is in the right time. He much like Hazel feels a little out of sync of the time they are currently in. I wonder why I feel that way. He is pale and I think I detect a faint accent in his voice. He and Hazel both had a faint accent that looks like the others are unaware of. Very odd, if you ask me.span/p  
>p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" p  
>p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"While they gave me their names finally I fiddled with my necklace that was my father's symbol that hung around my neck. The one named Annabeth recognized the symbol around me neck. "How do we know your not a foe? Son of Oceanus." Her voice growls out my father's name.span/p  
>p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" p  
>p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;""span style="font-size: 11pt;"My father wants me dead." I stood up looking at her. Her eyes widen at me. The new people in front of me just stare. "The only thing that saved me half the time is being able to heal in water." I shrug. Two of them are staring at me hard, Nico and Hazel. I wonder what the pair of them see that the others do not. Might be my Mother's bloodline, she got enough godly blood where we both question how truly human we are. "I do not have to be a son either, I can be a daughter."span/p  
>p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" p  
>p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;""span style="font-size: 11pt;"Wh.. what..." Annabeth splutters out at me. I cannot see the look on her face nor the others. I do not want to know really. I close my eyes and reach for the part of myself that allows me to change. I hear them gasp. I am glad that my clothing changes with me. Thanks to another gift from Mum's side of the family.span/p  
>p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" p  
>p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"Now I am a girl staring out at the ocean. I choose to wear a blue bikini with short blue jean shorts. My rings on my fingers were one of the few things that never changed. Turning to look at them the looks of shock on most of their faces was comical. The only one who was staring at me straight faced was Nico. He had this look in his eye that betrayed his own amusement, he was not allowing it to colour his face.span/p  
>p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" p  
>p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;""span style="font-size: 11pt;"I think you should wear that form." Nico speaks up suddenly looking at his friends. "People might not try some of the crap they tend to try with other guys if you are in girl form."span/p  
>p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" p  
>p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;""span style="font-size: 11pt;"I hate PMS and that..." my voice trails off and Hazel laughs at me. Her laughter is rich and something I am sure is not heard often. "Well it sucks."span/p  
>p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" p  
>p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;""span style="font-size: 11pt;"We agree," she smiles, "the only man on the planet that understands PMS and the monthly cycle that annoys all female people."span/p  
>p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" p  
>p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"Piper laughed fully with a smile of amusement gracing her face. Her rainbow eyes twinkled with her amusement with my words and most undoubtedly my situation. She winks at me.span/p  
>p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" p  
>p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"Percy for his part looks confused. I do not understand why he be confused with what Hazel had said. It was straight forward enough. I understood what girls went though once a month during their time of the month. span/p  
>p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" p  
>p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"Frank also looked perplexed, I watch as the light of understanding came to him. Then he blushes brightly and Hazel hugs him smiling up at who I assume is her boyfriend.span/p  
>p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" p  
>p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"Jason's mouth quirks in a small half smile. His eyes glitter in his own amusement. He nods to me. "Well at least we have someone that can explain that to us."span/p  
>p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" p  
>p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;""span style="font-size: 11pt;"Never thought of that." I grin. "I suppose I could."span/p  
>p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" p  
>p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"Nico just shakes his head.span/p  
>p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" p  
>p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"Annabeth shakes her head I do not know if she agrees, disagrees, or is just in wonderment of how this conversation is going. "We should go to Chiron and Mr D. This is highly unusual. Not that Morris is the only titan here in camp."span/p  
>p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" p  
>p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;""span style="font-size: 11pt;"The legendary Shadow runner." Nico smiles lightly. Annabeth shoots him a look he just continues to softly smile to himself. "We should, the Big House is this way. Why did your Mother send you here?"span/p  
>p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" p  
>p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;""span style="font-size: 11pt;"It was starting to get too dangerous in Ireland." Scooping up my back pack. "Home was safe but outside of our boundaries not so much." They all look at me. "I was being attacked about every thirty minutes." That got a whistle from Leo.span/p  
>p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" p  
>p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;""span style="font-size: 11pt;"That put your power levels with the big three kids type." Annabeth mutters. She shoots me this look as we wander to where the Big House was. My heart is racing I am trying to remember to take deep breaths. I do not really want to be here. I do not get along well with other kids my age normally. I just do not understand the little groupings they tend to do and how they treat others. These are people you could end up on a quest with yet they treat each other so shabbily. Annabeth opens the door to the Big House and we all walk in. I hope the adults here are not going to be as bad about things as the other teen-agers were going to be. Well it be a wait and see game I knew that. I was not expecting smooth sailing.span/p  
>p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" p  
>p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"We all troop into the office and I am now facing a centaur. I blink a centaur runs the camp. This was going to be fun. Not that I think beings like him are always evil they are like humans, there are good ones and there are not so good ones. If he was here he had to be one of the good ones. I also wonder who this Mr D is? He must be a god. Yet I am drawing blanks on names of the Greek gods.span/p  
>p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" p  
>p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"I feel he will not be a friendly one at all. Just my luck, to have one maybe friendly Immortal and one not so friendly Immortal. I must be cursed. Some days I truly think that.span/p 


End file.
